1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound having a functional group which provides electrical characteristics, a method of synthesizing the compound, and a molecular electronic device formed using the compound, and more particularly, to a compound having an azo compound in which an electron acceptor and electron donor are coupled, a method of synthesizing the compound, and a molecular electronic device having a molecular active layer formed using the compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional molecular electronic devices include a pair of metal electrodes and an organic molecular layer interposed therebetween. The organic molecular layer has organic semiconductor characteristics when interposed between the pair of metal electrodes.
Recently, it was discovered that an organic material has semiconductor characteristics due to conjugation bonding of π-electrons, which has sparked further interest in organic semiconductor materials. Most of the research into organic materials has been related to electron transporting. Applications of molecular electronic devices to molecular switching devices and memory devices using a charging phenomenon caused by the polarization of π-electrons have been actively researched. In particular, as commercial nano-sized semiconductor products are being developed, the development of ultra thin and fine molecular electronic devices is increasingly in demand.